


through the kaleidoscope

by citizen_erased_0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen_erased_0/pseuds/citizen_erased_0
Summary: it’s always cold in autumn





	through the kaleidoscope

I suddenly hear slight coughing right behind me. Autumn at its best, a stray thought lazily passes through my mind. I lay my fingers - dry as the sound that’s just brought me back to reality - on my temples and rub them, trying to soothe the headache I’ve been ignoring for the past - wait, what was it - two, three hours?   
I stare at the yellowish pages of the book right in front of me, eyes slowly traveling down the blurry black rows of letters. I squeeze my eyes shut, then blink a few more times, hoping to get rid of the blur. Well, now it’s just as if there were sand in them.   
I absentmindedly run my fingers through my hair and sigh softly. Come again, what was the chapter about?   
Pointless.  
Too tired to concentrate anyway.   
The chair creaks against the flooring as I stand up, leaving the book open on the mahogany table.   
The motes floating in the sunbeam, that shines through the gap in the emerald velvet curtains, swirl, disturbed with my movements. The air here is stuffy, yet I can’t help but wrap myself in my plaid scarf, feeling just a little bit too cold.   
Then his eyes meet mine.   
Azure, as the sky on a frosty December morning, yet gleaming with warmth and comfort, they paralyze me for a second. I know him. He is one of the regulars in this place.   
I watch him for a few more seconds as he averts his face. The sunlight is shining on his straw hair, casting shadows on the man’s face, outlining his aquiline nose and prominent cheekbones. I can’t help but lick my lips swiftly, hoping my little study of him went unnoticed.   
I find myself standing awkwardly in the middle of the reading room, one hand still on the back of my chair, the other - clutching at the fabric of my scarf. I turn my eyes away and start walking slowly towards the shelves, his face still clear as day in front of my eyes.   
-Pardon me, - a low husky voice interrupts my thoughts, making me start. - I wonder if you could tell me where I could find books on Aztec culture and society. You seem to be a regular here as well, - the man lets out a soft laugh as his eyes meet mine once again, and he realizes his little lie was exposed. Since I come here often, I’m well aware of the fact he is familiar, to say the least, with the lay-out of the library.   
-I guess that was kind of an awkward way to introduce myself, but I was looking for an excuse to talk to you, - he speaks in whisper in order not to disturb other visitors of whom there are not very many anyway, but instead his voice is making my mind go blank.  
I struggle to grasp the remains of my reason and look him in the eye as calmly as possible. Was it the right thing to do?   
-Let’s go somewhere we won’t disturb others.   
As blatant as ever, Levi.   
He smiles, face beaming with such a warm light I almost feel the need to take off my scarf, turns around and goes towards the exit. The oak doors creak, reluctantly giving way to his hand. Forgotten on the table, his book rustles softly.  
***  
We go down the hallway silently, but the silence doesn’t feel even a tiny bit awkward. It’s just a little hard to keep up with him, so I follow, looking at his broad shoulders furtively.   
He stops by a large stained-glass window. Is it one of those biblical narratives? The elaborate ornament of the window intertwines quaintly with the colorful whirlpool of autumn leaves outside, all of a sudden making me feel as if I somehow ended up inside a kaleidoscope.   
-It may sound a bit odd, but you have the most amusing taste in books.  
-Aren’t you just nonchalantly admitting you’ve been watching me for some time now?   
-So what if I am? I’m telling the truth though.  
We both fall silent. I should probably be creeped out by now, but I’m not. It’s just that I feel so warm around him. As warm as I haven’t probably felt in years.  
-I guess we are even. The same goes for you. I can’t remember a man who would of his own will read so many books about ancient times and dead people. Are you a historian of some sort?   
-You may say so, - he chuckles softly, tilting his head. I rest my hand on the windowsill, dust immediately covering my fingers. I couldn’t possibly care less about it now, especially with his large pale hand squeezing my arm slightly.   
-Will you be here next Monday?   
He is speaking in whisper again, yet the hallway seems to be filled with his deep voice.  
-I wonder.  
He looks me in the eyes one last time and then leaves. I don’t follow.  
I hunch my shoulders, then wrap up in my scarf.   
-I wonder if I will learn your name next Monday...  
The kaleidoscope of leaves is no longer colorful, the sky is gray once again. The dust on my fingers feels disgusting. Autumn at its best, - a stray thought lazily passes through my mind.   
The only thing - the part of my arm where he touched - feels strangely warm.   
-I wonder, - I repeat softly, going back to the reading-room.


End file.
